Tsukino No Hikari
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: Aya/Omi/Ken, I don't want to give too much away, but basically Omi gets taken from Weiss by Crawford eventually, but first he has to torture the poor boy (does not start happy, hence the angst rating)
1. Default Chapter

Lee-Primary: I've already got other stories to work on and what do I do? I go and start another one *sigh* I just get so many ideas that I don't want to keep to myself, no matter -how- much they torture my favorite characters. -_-;  
  
Lee-Secondary: *blink* and I thought -I- was the yami.  
  
Katsuya-clone: I do feel bad for Omi-kun, but at least I'm not the one being tortured this time. *wistful sigh*  
  
L-P: Don't get too relieved, I still have to update my other two stories for you -and- I've got ideas for two more so HA!  
  
L-S: *wicked smirk* I see all my work is -finally- taking effect, this is good.  
  
Seto-clone: *smirk* I like the way you think, just don't hurt my koi -too- badly. I still need someone to F..  
  
L-P: Say that next line and I swear I'll use it. *wields Frying-Pan-of- DOOM! Threateningly close to S-C's head*  
  
K-C: (sarcastically) Well I feel loved.  
  
L-P: You should, 'cause we -all- love you, Jou, isn't that right dear readers? (If you don't know who Katsuya is, he's the tall blonde friend of Yugi's in the show Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Weiss, but that should be rather obvious by now.  
  
WARNING: This is yaoi, you don't like reading about two guys together then don't read my stories. There will be a -lot- of non-con in this story, but don't fret, all my stories have happy endings.  
  
PAIRINGS: Aya/Omi/Ken (eventually) Shu/Nagi,  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
'Beep!'. 'Beep!'. 'Beep!'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Yawn* "Hey is Omi up yet? His alarm is going off like crazy." Youji complained.  
  
"Our mission ran rather late last night, Youji, why don't you go see if he's up?"  
  
"Man, why don't we just let the chibi sleep in, he could really use the rest. *yawn* Hey where's Aya?"  
  
"Probably in the back working on one of the arrangements. Hey, what do you mean 'let the chibi sleep in'?! He'll kill us if we let him miss another day of school."  
  
"Cool down, Ken ken. I'll go get him, sheesh, you can act like such a mother hen sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Nag nag nag"  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, see you both after school. See ya!... Oh no, I'm so late!" The youngest member of Weiss tore out of the flower shop just barely snatching his helmet before hopping on his motorcycle and tearing down the road.  
  
*blink blink*  
  
"Bye. Omi. that kid can really run. maybe he should sign up for the track team."  
  
"Youji. urgh.. You can be so annoying, just. go back to watering your flowers."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Omi apologized abruptly as he gasped for air.  
  
"Tsukiyono-san, this is your twentieth late in this semester alone, you're hardly ever here and when you -are- here you're late. I'm afraid I will have to give you a detention, today after school you will meet me in this room, do you understand? And you'd better be *on time*." Omi looked to the floor and nodded. "Good, now take your seat."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ken-kun, konnichi wa." It was now after school, the final bell had rang. And since Omi had a detention he wasn't expecting he decided to call the flower shop and tell them he would be late getting to work.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to call and you and let you know that I'll be late getting home today. I'm fine, I have a detention for being late again. *sigh* No I can't get out of this one. It's not the same teacher as last time, Ken-kun. Ok I'll see you in an hour, bye." Omi leaned against the wall for a minute before gathering his books and trekking to the classroom for his detention.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Mizaki-sensei. I had to call into work to let them know I'd be late today."  
  
"Are you late for everything?"  
  
*Blink* "The only reason I'll be late for work is because I have this detention." Omi replied innocently, if not a bit stupidly.  
  
"Are you back talking me?!"  
  
For the second time in that conversation Omi blinked in confusion, "Iie, sensei." He shook his head.  
  
"Good, very good." Mizaki licked his lips, "You're the easily submissive type aren't you?" The teacher put his hand on Omi's shoulder, making the boy jump.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Omi was extremely confused. After living in the same residence as Youji for so long he could easily recognize a pick up line, but his innocent and naïve mind would not let it register. So he let himself believe that he heard the man wrong, he wouldn't allow himself to believe that his teacher would start hitting on him, it was just too creepy.  
  
"You know full well what I mean, my pretty little Omi." The man purred in his ear.  
  
Startled, Omi backed away from his teacher and looked to the door. He never noticed his teacher had closed and locked it.  
  
"You will submit to me, Omi. You will be mine."  
  
"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Omi was beginning to panic. He really wished he had his darts with him, cursing himself for leaving them at home. He didn't think he would have to use them to defend himself at school. Things like this are not usually expected.  
  
"Why am I doing this? Do you really want to know?" Omi nodded as he backed himself into a damn freakin' corner. If only he could reach the window, he was small enough to fit through it.  
  
The other thought currently running though his mind parallel to that of wishing for his throwing darts was the thought or wish that he had actually taken those hand to hand combat classes Kritiker had been offering a while ago. He turned down the class because he liked to keep his distance from his victim, hence the reason why he was the team's archer.  
  
"Ok, Omi, I'll tell you *why* I'm doing this. It's for your innocence." Mizaki stated rather bluntly if not vaguely. "You are so innocent, way too naïve for a seventeen year old and *I* want to be the one to shatter that innocence. I want to be the one to break the beautiful angel. I've been watching you, Omi. You sit there in your seat everyday, minding your own business not listening to other's conversations, just typing on your laptop. You're so polite to everyone, never making a crude comment about short skirts or anything along a sexual line. -That- I have found to be extremely rare if not existent among teenagers today. For your age group it's all about sex and rude gestures and comments. But not for you Omi, you're still pure, and I want to be the one to break you. You're so small and fragile and I want to watch you fall and take part in it, to be the cause if it." He finished as he smirked maniacally.  
  
Omi was trembling violently with panic and fear. He never thought Mizaki- sensei, his -teacher- could be so sick and sadistic.  
  
Mizaki came closer effectively trapping him in his corner and kissed him. He forced his tongue into the young blonde's mouth then reeled back in pain when he felt the boy's teeth clamp down on his tongue.  
  
Taking advantage of the man's state of shock, Omi punched him in the gut and pushed past him making a beeline for the classroom door.  
  
He got to the door, unlocked it, then.. Slammed into the floor. It seemed all his small act of self-defense did was enrage his sensei.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?! I'm not through with you yet, my pretty little toy." He straddled Omi loosening his tie then undid the boy's clothes. " I *will* have you."  
  
"You can't do this! It's illegal and I don't want this!" Omi protested as he struggled in vein. His teacher may not look it, but he was pretty strong, and obviously too heavy for Omi's small body to fight him off. (Think of that lawyer dude, the evil one, from the episode where Omi met Midori)  
  
"That's it, scream for me. I can't wait to brake you." The man smirked. He then proceeded to shed his own clothes.  
  
"NO! Let me go, you bastard! Let me go!" Omi's demands fell on deaf ears as the man spread his legs and plunged into his small, tight body.  
  
Omi cried out pain as a trail of tears slipped down his smooth cheeks. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. As soon as his teacher was fully in he started pounding him in a hard slow pace.  
  
"Just as I suspected. you're a tight little virgin. almost. too tight. but I managed to. fit." Mizaki panted. "You're so beautiful when you look vulnerable." He purred as a last minute thought.  
  
"Please. Just let me go. I wont tell anyone I swear, just please leave me alone." Omi pleaded weakly.  
  
"Tsk tsk, I'm not done with you yet." He put one of Omi's legs over his shoulder and plunged in deeper, earning him another scream of pain. Mizaki could feel the blood around his member and took delight in it as he sped up his pace. He knew he had torn the boy; he smirked when he realized how much he must be hurting the boy.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" All movement stopped at the cold voice that entered the room.  
  
Authoress: Wow, Mizaki-sensei is very sadistic and cruel. So how was that for the first chapter? I've already started on the second chapter so tell what you think of this one ok?! ^_^ Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lee-Primary: ^_^ Thank you so much for your reviews, that was so sweet of all of you *_* *starry eyed*  
  
Lee-Secondary: Uh huh, thanks, now Hikari don't you think it's about time to update?  
  
L-P: *blink* that's what I'm about to do. Oh yeah, and I wanted to apologize about not getting this out sooner, I've had a lot to do this past week. Please forgive me *pouts/BIG watery puppy eyes*  
  
L-S: *sigh* she's trying to be cute again.  
  
L-P: ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^  
  
Warning: Already been issued in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Also issued in the first chapter, please don't make me repeat it; it's a sad sad fact that I do not own Weiss ;_;  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Mizaki ripped himself from Omi's trembling body earning him another cry of pain.  
  
"That is none of your business, who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
"Shouldn't -I- be the one asking the questions here? After all -you- are the one raping my new whore."  
  
Omi stared in a mix of shock and horror at the familiar figure of Schwarz's leader, Bradley Crawford, standing in front of the rapidly closing classroom door.  
  
'N-new W-whore?!' Omi cursed himself again, now even his -mind- was stuttering.  
  
"New Whore? What are you talking about?" Mizaki was getting a little frustrated; he had an achingly painful hard on and really wanted to finish what he was doing with the beautiful little blonde.  
  
"I'm basically telling you, idiot, that the boy under you now works for me. So if you want to fuck him then you must pay the fee, no more freebies."  
  
"So now you're his pimp?"  
  
"You catch on quick." The precog stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"That's actually a good idea; I wonder why I didn't think of it first."  
  
"Because you're a brainless idiot."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Omi? He was supposed to be home forty-five minutes ago."  
  
"Hey Ken, didn't the chibi say he had a detention or something?"  
  
"Yeah but that ended an hour ago and it only takes him fifteen minutes to get here from the school so what could possibly be keeping him?"  
  
Youji shrugged, how should he know where the chibi was? In his mind Omi was a kid after all, he probably stopped by a friend's house on the way home and didn't realize the time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get your books together brat." Crawford sneered.  
  
"What are you going to do with him now?" Mizaki inquired as he zipped up his pants.  
  
Crawford tossed Omi his clothes and turned to Mizaki who was still looking at Omi hungrily. "Well we can't let his little friends get too suspicious so I'm going to let him go tonight. Just remember, Mizaki, this time was free, but if you want to take him again you're going to have to pay."  
  
"Yes, yes I understand." Mizaki waved the guy off nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh and remember, Tsukiyono, not a word to anyone about this. You tell anyone and I'll personally tie you and you're buddies down and fuck you hard right in front of them. Plus we can always go after Aya-chan, I know how much she means to Ran, and hurting Ran will also hurt you won't it, Omi?" It was more a statement than an actual question, but the message got through.  
  
Omi nodded, he wouldn't want to tell them what happened anyway. He felt disgusted with himself and knew they'd most likely feel the same way. He just felt so dirty, and that was the least of it. His whole body ached in places he didn't even know he had, how was he going to get past Mother hen ken or Ran who could point out anything even remotely out of the ordinary? The worst part of this entire scenario was that now he was Crawford, Weiss's enemy's, little hooker. The poor boy just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're late, Omi, what happened?"  
  
"N-nothing, Ken-kun, I'm fine really." Without even looking over to Ken, Omi bolted to the bathroom leaving smoke trails behind him.  
  
Omi made it to the bathroom in record time, his heart was pounding and he had a steady trail of tears streaming down his pale face. He flipped the shower on as hot as it could possibly go and undressed. His body hurt so badly and the sprint up the stairs to the bathroom didn't help at all. He both saw and felt the blood trailing down his legs and stepped into the shower, a hiss leaving his lips from the hot water. There seemed to be only one coherent thought running through his mind like a mantra 'I just want to die.'  
  
The small blonde sat under the steady spray of scorching hot water crying silently. He felt so dirty and just wanted it all to end. He didn't know how to handle this kind of grief. He was so angry with himself; no not even anger was strong enough to describe his feelings. He hated himself for being so weak; he was an assassin for crying out loud. He should be able to take something like this, but for some reason he just didn't have the strength to let himself forget about it. That and his mind was just starting to register that this would not be the last time either.  
  
He plucked up the rag that he didn't even realize he threw in the shower and lathered it up with soap. He flipped the water dial to the coldest point and scrubbed his body vigorously, any harder and the rag would have been drawling blood. He then stood directly under the freezing water allowing the small pellets of ice, or so it felt like, beat down on his frail body.  
  
In his extremely depressed state, the small blonde left the shower and moved toward the medicine cabinet. Opening the cabinet, Omi found exactly what he was looking for. He quickly plucked the blade from the shelf and made his way back to the freezing water.  
  
Sitting himself down under the spray, he fiddled with the blade warily. Coming to a conclusion, the youngest of Weiss placed the blade above his wrist.  
  
"I want to die; I just want it all to end." He whispered to himself as he pressed the blade to the pale skin of his wrist and proceeded to drag it down the length of his arm. He chanted this to himself quietly as he watched the thin line of red liquid join the water from the shower head and run towards the drain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm kind of worried about Omi." Ken, Ran, and Youji were seated around the kitchen table of the flower shop sipping coffee or tea depending on there tastes of warm caffeinated liquid.  
  
"Why what's wrong with him?" Youji answered to Ken's statement.  
  
"I don't know, maybe nothing."  
  
"Then why are you worried?"  
  
"Well, when he got home today, he didn't seem like his normal genki self. He bolted straight for the bathroom. Do you think he might be sick? He did look paler than normal."  
  
Youji shrugged, "Maybe, where is he now?"  
  
"Still in the bathroom."  
  
"He's -still- in the bathroom?"  
  
"Hai, I'm gonna go check on him."  
  
All throughout their conversation Ran said not a word, choosing to listen silently, though he too was worried about their youngest member.  
  
"Iie, I'll check on him." Ran stood and without another word left the kitchen in the direction if the bathroom. Ken and Youji just sat there open mouthed. They were a bit dumbfounded; out of all people they definitely did not expect this from their red-headed companion.  
  
Lee-Primary: Again I am very sorry for the wait, I didn't expect for it to take me this long to update. I would like to send out a special thanks to you five who reviewed ^_^ *glomp huggles Evil Cheshire Cat, Kaori, Yami Kitsune, WildfireFriendship, and Hoshi-sensei*  
  
Evil Cheshire Cat: Here is your update ^_^ Also after reading you're stories I must say I am truly honored that you even -read- both of my Weiss stories let alone reviewed and added one to your favorite stories list *sniffle/wipes away tears* Thank you so much for the review! ^_^  
  
Kaori: Nope sorry to say it's not Aya-kun, but hey this just adds to the length of the story ne? ^_^ I'm so very happy that you read and reviewed this story, and without these things happening to Omi-chan then we wouldn't have the other pretty Weiss members fawning over him ^_^ and yes I can understand your English, it's actually quite good ^_^ I just wish I understood Spanish so I could read your stories *sigh*  
  
Yami-Kitsune: You are another one I am honored to have read and review this story, I absolutely love your stories ^_^ Well here's the update I hope you like it, I'm very pleased to know you enjoyed the first chapter ^_^ *huggles Yami Kitsune*  
  
WildfireFriendship: ^_^ *glomp huggles Wildfire* Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm very glad you like it ^_^ I must have gone over that first chapter like three times to make sure the mistakes were limited or non- existent. I'm very happy that you approve of Omi's character ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.  
  
Hoshi-Sensei: Well now you know who the 'mysterious guy' is ^_^ were you surprised? I really hope you read and enjoyed this chapter also ^_^  
  
I am truly honored to have had ya'll review this story, please keep the reviews coming.  
  
Reviews = quicker chapters 


	3. chapter 3

Lee-Primary: Hey look a quick update! ^_^ Well actually I -was- going to update this yesterday but my internet service wasn't working *sigh* -_-; Well here's chapter 3!  
  
Warning: Already been issued  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah that too.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
'Knock, knock'  
  
"Oiy, Omi, you gonna be in there all night?"  
  
Omi jumped at the unexpected voice that traveled through the bathroom door. Flipping off the water and taking a quick glance around the bathroom, Omi made sure there was no blood and the blade was exactly the way he had found it. Grabbing two towels, he wrapped one around his lithe waist and the other around his shoulders. They were really big, fluffy towels that had the ability to wrap around his small frame two and a half times, so he didn't have to worry about exposing anything he didn't want seen.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Aya-kun, I'll be out in a minute." He wiped down shower walls and cleaned up his clothing. Before he went to the door, Omi snagged a clean rag from the cabinet and wrapped it around abused wrist. Taking another quick glance around the bathroom and noticing it was pretty much so spotless, the small blonde slowly and cautiously slipped out of the bathroom holding tight to his cloak-like towel.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Aya-kun, I didn't mean to take so long."  
  
Aya looked Omi over, noting Ken was right; the boy did look a lot paler than normal. Maybe he -was- sick.  
  
"Omi, are you feeling ok? You look kind of pale."  
  
Omi flinched, "W-well there's supposedly this virus going around school, and it's possible that I may have gotten it." The small boy offered.  
  
Aya just nodded as if agreeing, but still contemplating the excuse, "Omi you're trembling, why don't you go get dressed before your health gets any worse."  
  
Omi sighed in relief as he made his way back to his bedroom.  
  
Once in his room, Omi collapsed to the floor clutching the towel to his body. He still couldn't seem to shake the dirty feeling.  
  
After getting dressed in his night clothes, Omi picked up the books that he so hurriedly threw in his room earlier when he ran to the bathroom. In all the fuss he went threw he forgot he had homework, and if he didn't want the others to suspect anything than he couldn't do anything to arouse suspicion. And not doing his homework would definitely clue the others in that there was something wrong. Besides that, Omi was hoping that doing the things he did on a normal basis would help him forget about the day's earlier events.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Omi went to school reluctantly. He didn't want to go, but he did not let the others see his dismay about attending. That would arouse suspicion.  
  
Everything went fine except when he approached Mizaki-sensei's class. It just happened to be his afternoon class today. He tried to look on the bright side, telling himself that the day was almost over, that after this class he could go home.  
  
Damn it, why did he have to be the first one to arrive in the classroom?! Omi cursed himself. He risked a glance at his teacher and wished he didn't. His skin turned whiter than he ever thought possible as Mizaki undressed him with his eyes while licking his lips hungrily.  
  
Omi quickly went to his seat and flipped through one of his computer science books in hopes that Mizaki wouldn't bother him if he thought him to be busy. This also served so that he wouldn't have to look at the man and the man couldn't see him too well.  
  
Apparently Mizaki did not feel like being ignored. He hopped off his perch, also known as his desk in which he had been sitting on, and walked over to Omi's which was conveniently in the back of the class.  
  
"You were good yesterday, Omi." The man purred as he knelt down and trailed his hand up Omi's right leg to his groin and kissed the small blonde's neck, "Real good." Omi shuddered, wishing desperately that Mizaki would get away from him. The blue-eyed boy tried to scoot out of the chair, but to no avail. "Tsk tsk, my little toy. I think I'd rather have another go after class with you. Wouldn't you like that, whore?" He licked Omi's neck as he massaged his groin.  
  
Omi started to tremble; there was nothing he could do to stop his teacher from molesting him. "N-no, why won't you leave me alone?" He tried to sound intimidating, but the position they were in clearly stated who was in charge, that and the fact that his demand came out more like a pathetic whimper.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you want, angel, I have money so therefore I can pay for your services. I -will- be playing with you after class my pet, you got that?" He hissed in a whisper, to put emphasis on his words he squeezed Omi's member hard earning a pained whimper. Mizaki smirked and went back to his desk; he really did enjoy inflicting pain on golden-haired angel.  
  
A minute later the bell rang and the room filled up with the rest of his classmates.  
  
As much as Omi did not want to be in that man's presence, he was dreading the final bell even more than sitting in his seat listening to that bastard's lecture on Japan's judicial system. At least his teacher couldn't touch him during class, too many witnesses.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Omi cursed yet again. The bell was about to ring, which meant his classmates would leave him to a fate they knew nothing of.  
  
The final bell rang, sounding Omi's doom; the class hopped up from their seats and made a bee-line for the door, Omi right along with them. He hoped to get out before that bastard of a teacher noticed he was missing, but apparently lady luck had something against the poor boy.  
  
"Hold it, Tsukiyono-san; you have another detention to fill for being late to yesterday's detention. Or did you forget?" Well technically it wasn't a lie, he did tell Omi that if he was late to the detention that he would have to serve another one the next day, and he announced that in front of the entire class so of course the class didn't think anything of it.  
  
The petite blonde stepped back into the class hesitantly, as he cursed himself yet again.  
  
"H-hai, sensei." He bowled his head shamefully giving the closing door one last wistful glance.  
  
Mizaki started fiddling with his belt impatiently and undid his tie, "Ditch the clothes, Tsukiyono, and get down on your knees." He growled, voice dripping with lust.  
  
Omi did as he was told hesitantly. He feared what would happen if he didn't listen.  
  
Mizaki, now completely bare, made his way over to the equally naked and kneeling boy. He stroked the young blonde's backside then pushed a dry finger into the boy's tight entrance.  
  
Omi's mind was screaming with pain as he bit his lip to keep himself from doing so. All his senses were demanding that he run away from the man, but his body wouldn't comply; it was just too weak with the pain being inflicted.  
  
Mizaki wrapped his free arm around Omi's slim waist to hold him in place as he added two more fingers to join the first one at the same time to make the stretching process a lot more painful.  
  
"I-it h-hurts, p-please stop, y-you're hurting m-me!" Omi hissed and whimpered weakly.  
  
Mizaki wiggled his fingers around, effectively scratching the boy inside allowing blood to flow to be used as lubricant. He removed his three fingers and drove his achingly hard member into the lithe figure beneath him.  
  
"You're so beautiful Omi, and so impeccably tight. I love fucking you."  
  
Omi whimpered in pain as the man pounded harder and deeper into him.  
  
"P-please.. You're hurting me! Stop. please s-stop!"  
  
Omi's weakened and painful begging was turning him on even more as he sped up his pace. Making him beat into the boy harder, faster, and deeper.  
  
When the man was finished he slowly pulled out of the boy, savoring the feeling of the tight muscles around his sensitive organ. He stood up panting as he cleaned the blood and semen from his body with a small cloth before getting dressed and throwing the cloth at Omi to do the same.  
  
Omi, on the other hand, barely even had the strength to twitch let alone sit up enough to clean himself off.  
  
Mizaki snickered at the boy's misfortune.  
  
"Truly pathetic," He plucked up the cloth from where it landed and roughly cleaned the blood and semen from the petite blonde's body. When he was done he pulled a roll of bills from his pocket and threw it to Omi, who was now ever so slowly trying to pull his clothes on. "There's one-hundred dollars there, now Crawford can't say I didn't pay." He stated coldly as he left the classroom.  
  
Omi cried silently as he pulled his t-shirt and sweater on then got to his knees for the second time that day and cleaned the small pool of blood and semen from the floor.  
  
LEE-PRIMARY: How was that for Omi torture? *sniffle* my poor little Omi- chan *glomp huggles Omi-plushie* ^_^  
  
[Yami Kitsune: Why thank you ^_^ You shall have another torture-full chapter soon for as soon as I finished this chapter yesterday I started the fourth chapter. All I need to do now is finish the last page and it will be done ^_^]  
  
[Kaori: You're so cute, and yes I think Omi and Youji are a rather cute couple too sometimes, add a little kink into Omi's sex life ^_~ I'm glad your English can be understood too, for I would have quite the time trying to decipher it ^_^  
  
LEE-SECONDARY: Don't listen to her, she full blooded American and she -still- can't seem to speak English  
  
L-P: *pouts/bops her yami with frying pan* You meanie, no one asked you! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^_^]  
  
[Evil Cheshire Cat: ^_^ THANKIES! Here is another chapter for everyone! ^_~ Yep Omi torture tastes just like strawberries (I didn't want to take Shu- chan's line, besides I like strawberries better, though honey -is- quite good ^_^)]  
  
[WildfireFriendship: *squeals right along with ya* Thankies! I tried to make it suspenseful. I'm glad you liked it. I don't want to ruin the suspense for you, but I will tell you this -all- of my stories end happily. I just like to torture my favorite characters throughout the story so the reader appreciates that character more *scratches head in thought* Does that make sense?]  
  
[Hoshi-sensei: Guess what! OMI DIDN'T DIE! ^_^ YAY! He still lives! ^_^ BAD BRAD! ^_^ *hands Hoshi a tissue* don't worry, as I've said before -all- my stories end happily. This might be an angst story but it's not a tragedy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, please keep reading *BIG chibi watery eyes* (wow that's an oxymoron)] 


	4. Important Note

Note: I'm almost done chapter 4, but my dad put this really stupid block on the internet so I need a password (though I can't seem to figure out what that stupid password is) in order to go to any web site (the reason for this was so he could keep me off of FF.net * Pouts * Meanie head * sniffle *) . So now I have to find another computer to submit my chapters on. I'm actually typing this in my 8th period class at school. Hm.. Maybe I can start updating through these computers at lunch, though I only have two more weeks of school and one of them I have my final exams * pouts * Maybe M-chan will let me use her computer when I hang out over there * shrugs * Just know this, no matter how long it may take me to update, I will NEVER abandon a story. So I hope ya'll can wait patiently for me to update this next chapter, thank you so much to those of you whom have read, reviewed, and enjoyed this story so far. ~Lee 


	5. Yay for chapter 4!

CHAPTER 4  
  
"He's late again." Ken stated as he paced back and forth in front of the door of the flower shop.  
  
"Maybe he had a club meeting?" Youji offered as he lounged back lazily on one of the lawn chairs he pulled from the shop.  
  
Ken shook his head in disagreement. "He would have called, besides he's -not- in any after school activities. With his night job he doesn't feel that he has enough time for such things." He protested, "Bedsides, even if he -were- in an after school club, it's six o'clock. All clubs end at four."  
  
"Wow, what do you do, get a list of schedules for everything in the kid's life?" Youji teased with a smirk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what a predicament he got himself into now, not that he had a choice to begin with. Damn Mizaki-sensei and Crawford-san! After he was raped. bought, Omi went right to Ouka's grave and cried. He had the money Mizaki threw at him, but now how was he supposed to get that money to Crawford?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm gonna go look for him."  
  
"Give him a few more minutes, Ken ken. I'm sure he's on his way home now." Youji protested.  
  
"Don't call me that, besides it's a little late and it's getting cold out there. He should have been home hours ago, so I'm not giving him anymore time." With that Ken grabbed his helmet and left the shop.  
  
"And there goes Ken ken the mother hen." Youji snickered as Ran walked into the shop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken had been riding around for what must have been the better part of an hour looking for Omi. When he passed by the cemetery where Ouka was buried he stopped. Maybe, just maybe he was there visiting the girl's grave. He thought with some hope shining in his olive green eyes.  
  
Parking his motorcycle, Ken proceeded to the headstone that marked Ouka's grave. When he got to the stone he found Omi curled up, completely out cold. He looked so adorable, though also quite pale. Ken hesitated, he'd hate to wake the boy, but Omi needed to be awake in order to ride on Ken's bike.  
  
"Omi?" He shook the boy's thin shoulder gently, "Come on Omi, you got to get up." He frowned when Omi whimpered and curled up into a tighter ball. "Omi, come on we got to get going."  
  
After a few minutes he was actually able to rouse the sleeping teen.  
  
"N-nani? Ken-kun? What're you doing here?" Omi looked around confused as he stifled a yawn, "Did I fall asleep in the cemetery?" Ken tried to stifle a chuckle; Omi just looked so much like a miffed kitten.  
  
"I believe you did."  
  
Omi shuddered, "Creepy." At that ken actually did laugh. The boy was just too cute at times.  
  
"Well if you don't feel like sleeping out here all night, which I suggest you don't it's getting kind of cold out here," As if to emphasize his point he rubbed his jacket encased arms, "Then I suggest you come with me so we can get back to the koneko."  
  
Omi smiled wanly; at least Ken tried to cheer him up.  
  
"So, spill, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oro?" Omi looked up a bit startled. "Nothing's wrong Ken-kun."  
  
"If you say so, you never called today. I got worried, have you been here since school let out?"  
  
Omi looked away, "Sorry for not calling I forgot my cell phone and I didn't have any change for the pay phone at school. Actually the reason I wasn't home is because I had to finish my detention from yesterday. When I called yesterday the phone call caused me to be late so my teacher assigned me another detention for being late to that one." Omi explained. "After my detention I just kind of wondered over here without realizing it."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I made you late to your detention yesterday, if I had of known you were gonna be late I wouldn't have kept you on so long." Ken apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ken-kun." The younger of the two reassured, "Come on, it's getting cold and I'm tired." He shivered as a cool wind blew past him.  
  
Ken noticed to shiver and pulled the sweater from around his waist. "Here you go. That sweater you're wearing won't be enough for the windy ride ahead of us, you should already know that. Now if we stay out here any longer I fear you'll catch your death of cold, so in the shortest words possible, let's go." Ken finished with a soft smile as he helped the tiny blonde to his feet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once back at the koneko Ken helped Omi up the steps. The boy looked like he was about to keel over.  
  
The two boys got about half way up the steps when Youji walked in with Manx.  
  
Omi cursed mentally for the millionth time in the story and Ken released a peeved sigh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Men of Weiss, there have been many reports of missing persons between ages of sixteen and eighteen all have been male. All persons said to have gone missing have appeared in various places dead. Autopsies have shown that these boys were raped and strangled. It appears to be a one man operation; that is all we have to go on so far. Hunters of the night, deny this evil beast his tomorrows." And the video flicked off.  
  
Manx and Berman turned to the boys, the inevitable question already in their eyes. All four nodded there agreement to take this mission. Manx's eyes landed on Omi.  
  
"You are in that age range, Bombay; I want you to be especially careful." The red headed woman stated.  
  
"I-I'll be fine, Manx-san."  
  
"Are you sure you want to take this assignment? You don't look so good."  
  
"I'll be fine. Besides, there wasn't a whole lot of information given. I'm the best with the computer so I'll need to research everything to see what I can find." The small blonde explained.  
  
Manx and Berman nodded their agreement as they handed each member of Weiss a thin manila folder with the only bout of information they could provide.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once Manx and Berman let the four males immediately got to work. There wasn't a whole lot of information in the folders, but there were pictures of the victims and the state in which their bodies were found.  
  
There were about eight victims, all about seventeen. They each had one slender cord, which looked very much like a thin cable wire, wrapped around their throat. This cord was long enough to also tie their wrists behind there back and ties there ankles apart, effectively spreading their legs wide apart.  
  
With the cord tied the way it was, with every jerk and movement it would slowly strangle the victim.  
  
"Ouch, that looks painful." Ken hissed.  
  
"Any luck finding information there on the computer, chibi?"  
  
"Iie Youji-kun, Gomen nasai. Maybe we should check out the sites and see what we can find." He offered, "We might be able to find a clue the police detectives didn't pick up on."  
  
"Great idea, Omi. Well let's go." Ken agreed.  
  
LEE-PRIMARY: Sorry about the wait, but my dad has taken the password thingy off, he says it will stay off as long as I don't read so much fanfiction *pouts* ;_; WAHHHH! HOW COULD HE SAY THAT?! Now for the responses ^_^  
  
[Kaori: This is for both chapter 3 and the note reviews. Don't worry as I've said before all my stories end happily ^_^ Omi's my favorite character so he will live ^_^ (wait. I just spoiled that ending didn't I? CURSES! *pouts*) Mizaki will get his (I wont tell you how or by whom though. That's a secret ^_~ *gives Kaori an Omi-plushie for reassurance* ^_^]  
  
[Yami Kitsune: Well here's your update, and I hope to get chapter 5 out soon too ^_^ I love Omi, but Omi-torture is just so much more interesting ^_~]  
  
[Evil Cheshire Cat: Your reviews will never get annoying ^_^ I'm honored to even have you reviewing ^_^ Yes, yes we must definitely chat *squeals* do you have aim? My s/n is TsukinoNoUsagi and my e-mail should be in my profile (Anyone whom wishes to chat with me may IM me or e-mail me I'd love the company ^_^) Please keep reading and reviewing]  
  
[Taline: I didn't realize it was that much of a tear jerker, but I'm glad you're reading it anyway. Crawford-san will make his appearance soon, do not fret ^_^]  
  
[Fallen Phoenix: Here's the next chappie ^_^ I hope you keep reading]  
  
[Hana no Ceres: ^_^ at least I got your second review. I tried to make this original, I'm not quite sure that I succeeded though, well anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I'm very glad you reviewed.]  
  
[Hoshi-sensei: eep! *runs from Hoshi tossing tissue boxes* A lot of people get this confused due to my s/n, I am in fact a 16 yr old girl ^_^ I realize Omi-sama is an assassin, but you see I'm using a different angle. He doesn't want Aya-chan to get hurt because he loves Aya-Ran. That and he's afraid of what Crawford might do to Ran, Ken, and Youji. That's why he listens to Crawford and does what he's told by his clients *shudders* I agree with you though about the teacher thing, ick. But you know that does sometimes actually happen. *cringes at the thought* He didn't fight Mizaki because he knows it would be pointless considering he's not very good with hand-to-hand combat and Mizaki is stronger than he is. I hope that answers your questions and I hope you keep reading.] 


	6. Chapter 5

LEE-PRIMARY: I have decided to post two chapters today as am apology for the wait before ^_^ That and because I'm in such a good mood about being able to go on the internet today ^_^  
  
LEE-SECONDARY: She's was too happy.  
  
LEE-PRIMARY: That's what happens when you give me strawberry flavored yogurt, ya dunce.  
  
LEE-SECONDARY: O_O Did she just insult me?! HEY I'M THE YAMI YOU BAKA! *bops L-P with Frying-Pan-of-DOOM!*  
  
LEE-PRIMARY: @_@ Hey you don't hit the author! *pouts*  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
It was a few hours later that the four young assassins went out to look for any clues that may have been missed. Now they were trekking back to the Koneko.  
  
"So what more do you think the victims could have in common?" The former soccer player asked.  
  
"Well I looked up each of their background information and it turns out -all- of them were seventeen. So technically our target isn't going after a certain age group, more like a certain -age- to be specific." Omi explained, "Also the victims were males who had a more feminine appearance. All 'seductively' good looking, if you will."  
  
"So I guess we don't have to worry about you then, do we chibi." Youji teased.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Ken looked a little confused.  
  
"True Omi is seventeen -and- gives off a feminine appearance, -but- he said this guy's targets were all 'seductively' good looking."  
  
Ran looked intrigued by Youji's explanation, Ken looked confused and Omi looked a bit miffed and insulted.  
  
"Care to explain, Youji?"  
  
"Well, Ken, Since you seem to be a bit slow today, I'll explain. Our target is scooping teenage boys up that 'seductive' in appearance. Take a -good- look at our little Omittchi. He looks like he's thirteen." Omi glared at Youji with vehemence, "He's too cute, adorable and innocent to be 'seductive'. See even his glares are the cutest thing in all of Japan." Omi just 'humphed' crossing his arms over his chest and pouted. "See?! No one could take him against his will, he's just too cute. How could you hurt someone with a face like that?"  
  
Omi sped up. He didn't want to start crying in front of them. He just barely kept himself from screaming repeatedly that that very fact was untrue, that Youji was wrong. That earlier that day plus the day before he had been raped by his own friggin' teacher for a measly one-hundred dollars.  
  
While sulking and brooding Omi didn't see the person whom stepped out in front of him. He walked right into a man much taller than himself. He began apologizing hastily until he noticed whom it was that he ran into.  
  
Omi backed away trembling as the object of all his misery stood in front of him. Bradley Crawford, leader of Schwarz.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Noticing Omi walk further ahead, Youji decided to go catch up with him in order to tease the little bishounen some more.  
  
Ken saw this and decided to help defend is younger friend as he sped us as well.  
  
Ran, being Ran, decided to let them have their fun. So he walked further behind glaring at anything and everything in site. He being Ran, of course, unintentionally sent a poor little stray cat skittering back into the alley from whence it came, leaving its dinner, in fear of Ran's wrathful 'shine-glare'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well hello, Omi. Any customers today?" Crawford asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
Omi shuddered as he reached into his pocket retrieving the role of bills from his pocket. He had a feeling he would be seeing the pre-cog soon, he just wasn't expecting it to be this soon.  
  
Crawford plucked the money from the boy's delicate hand and shuffled through it.  
  
"Good this is very good. Now come on my little pet." The older man slung an arm around Omi's shoulders and started to lead him away.  
  
Omi moved to jump away, but was caught around the waist by both of Crawford's arms. He struggled to free himself, but to no avail as the older, stronger male began to drag him.  
  
The was the first thing Youji and Ken saw as they came to the scene.  
  
"Omi!" Ken was about to run after them when Crawford dropped Omi on his bottom and spun around to face them as he pointed a gun at the small blonde.  
  
"I suggest you stay where you are." Crawford demanded coldly as he glared at Ken, Youji tugged a little in Ken's jacket as he spoke into his communicator informing Aya that pre-cog was there.  
  
Crawford turned just as Omi pushed past him. Seeing that his little treasure was about to escape, Crawford snagged the hood of Omi's jacket and yanked the blonde back harshly.  
  
Omi landed against Crawford's body with a choked gasp.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, bishounen?" Crawford sneered.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Schwarz?! Let Omi go!" Ran growled as he appeared next to Youji and Ken.  
  
"Hm, it seems it is not time for me to have you just yet, koneko. I shall come for you soon though." With that said, the pre-cog crushed his lips to Omi's and shoved him non-too-gently to the ground.  
  
"Later Weiss." He hissed as he took off at a speed none of them could counter.  
  
"Omi, you ok?" The ex-soccer player was at Omi's side the second Crawford was gone.  
  
"H-hai, Ken-kun, I'll be fine."  
  
"How will you ever be 'fine'. The guy -kissed- you!" Youji teased.  
  
"Shut up, Youji." Ran glared at the older man.  
  
"Well come on, let's be getting home. I'm sure Omi's tired -and- he's got school tomorrow."  
  
Omi paled at the mention of school, Damn Mizaki for making school even more dreadful than it already was.  
  
~tbc~  
  
LEE-PRIMARY: I think that's a good place to leave off. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 6

For those of you whom have read this on FF.net I would like to say that I am sorry but I don't think I can post on there anymore *sniffle* My dad blocked that site from the computer again *exasperated sigh* -_- So unless my friends would be generous enough to let me use their computer for updates I think I'm just going to start putting everything on MM.org (And there go all my pirtyful reviews ;_; WAHHHH!) Well here is the long awaited chapter 6 (unless you've only read it on MM.org then it didn't take that long -_-;)  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Some one should ride with Omi to school and pick him up afterward." Aya stated plainly.  
  
"Well that was random." Youji snorted.  
  
"Um. why?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well didn't you hear that Schwarz bastard? He said he would come for Omi again. That means that Omi isn't safe wondering around by himself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He's an assassin, Aya, he can take care of himself."  
  
"Oh really? Then how did he end up in Pre-cog's arms last night?"  
  
"Eh. Good point."  
  
"So who's taking Omi tomorrow?" Ken spoke up.  
  
"Why don't you, Ken ken?" Youji stated as he slung an arm around the ex- soccer player's broad shoulders.  
  
"So Ken it is. I'll take Friday." Aya confirmed, "That means you take him Monday, Kudou."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll see you after school, Ken-kun." Omi waved with forced enthusiasm.  
  
"Bye Omi." With that the brown-haired assassin sped off on the motorcycle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lunch bell rang as Omi pleaded for it not to. The blonde-haired blue- eyed teen had yet another 'appointment' with Mizaki-sensei. If he thought he hated school before that was nothing compared to his feelings for it now.  
  
He walked off at a dreadfully slow pace, as if on his way to his own death, which basically was if you look at it from his point of view.  
  
Finally arriving at his teacher's door he slowly creaked it open and hesitantly stepped in only to be greeted by a terribly horny teacher.  
  
"On your knees, Tsukiyono." Omi nodded and knelt down, well at least Mizaki wasn't having him strip for crying out loud.  
  
Mizaki stood from his perch on the desk and slid into his desk's roller chair. "Now crawl to me."  
  
Omi paled, of all the degrading. All that was left of his self-dignity flew right out the window and into space.  
  
Mizaki watched hungrily as his best student crawled up to him. He just wanted to ravish the small blonde then and there, but knew that he couldn't, not during school hours anyway. What if another teacher heard one of Omi's pain filled cries out and walked in to see him fucking the little angel?  
  
Once Omi made it to Mizaki, said man shoved the little blue-eyed teen under the desk and rolled his chair to block Omi's escape.  
  
"Now, my beautiful little toy, I want you to undo my pants and suck me off real good. I want to feel the wonders that lovely little mouth of yours can give."  
  
Omi paled further. 'This was not happening, this was not happening, this -was not- happening!' his mind continued to scream. The demand finally registered when Mizaki's big hands took Omi's smaller ones and placed them on his fly and went through the motions of undoing the zipper and button, then forcing the boy's hands into slipping the pants away from his hardened member and revealing that the man wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
"Now suck it, whore." He purred.  
  
Omi looked at him warily.  
  
"I said suck it." The man hissed as he jerked Omi forward onto his lap.  
  
The small blue-eyed blonde-haired reluctantly took the large, hard appendage into his mouth and almost gagged at both the taste and the fact that his teacher tried to burry himself into the petite teen's mouth.  
  
To stop himself from choking, Omi sucked him off as tears trailed slowly down his pale, smooth face.  
  
Mizaki moaned in pure pleasure as he laced his hands threw Omi's thick, silky gold-blonde strands. He yanked roughly on the hair earning him a pained whimper that sent pleasurable vibrations up his spine and threw his body.  
  
"Y-you're. uhn. v-very good ssss ah at this." Mizaki panted and moaned.  
  
A few minutes later Mizaki came with a stifled moan as he yanked harshly on the silky blonde locks again. This earned him a yelp and a choking/gagging sound as Omi accidentally choked down some of the man's seed.  
  
"I want you to swallow all of it. Drink everything I've got, bitch."  
  
Omi swallowed it then dry heaved.  
  
"You'll get used to it." With that Mizaki zipped up his pants and threw a fifty dollar bill at him. "Now get out of here, you wouldn't want anyone to see, now would you?"  
  
Omi walked slowly down the hallway to a secluded boy's bathroom. Once safely in the bathroom, the young assassin slid to the floor as harsh sobs wracked his lithe body. The boy cried until tears refused to fall, thus reducing him to a pathetic pile of small whimpers and hic-ups.  
  
Crawling over to one of the bathroom stalls, Omi pushed open the door and proceeded to empty all the contents from his stomach into the toilet bowl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Konnichi wa', Ken-kun.. I have to stay after school again.. No, just have to finish up a project.. No that's ok, my teacher offered to drive me home.. Ok see you in an hour." Omi sniffed as he hung up his cell phone. Project indeed. The young blonde never thought he could dislike someone so much as he did Mizaki-sensei and Crawford-san.  
  
Omi slipped the small phone back into his pocket as he made his way down to Mizaki's classroom.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to call into work to tell them I'd be late." Omi hissed as he glared at the older man.  
  
Mizaki backhanded Omi for the tone of his response then slung an arm around the boy's slim shoulders as he lead him out of the classroom and toward the parking lot.  
  
"Be nice, young one, I'm about to have some fun with you." He purred dangerously into the blonde's ear.  
  
LEE-PRIMARY: I know it's an evil place to leave off, especially with how long I've made you wait for it. Please don't kill me *hides behind her computer chair, which is really just a cheap fold up chair bought from BJ's*  
  
LEE-SECONDARY: *jabs her Hikari* Don't you think you're forgetting something?  
  
L-P: *blink* am I? Oh yeah, good news, FF.net has been unblocked from my computer. But I'm not entirely sure for how long -_-; So don't get mad at me if I can't update for a while on FF.net. If I don't update soon on FF.net then check mediaminer.org K? ^_~ Well anyway, now for my show of gratitude to all of you wonderful reviewers whom have been supporting me so graciously ^.^  
  
[Kaori: You're very welcome for Omi-plushie ^_^ Enjoy him and give him lots of luvies ^.~ And thankies for your support, it means so much to me *glomps Kaori-chan* ^.^ I would really love to see you kick Crawford's ass, that would prove to be very humorous *scurries off to find her camera* ^_~]  
  
[Yami-Kitsune: EEEE! Thankies! Hehe I'm on you're fav. Stories list ^_^ YAY! *Jumps up and down with Kitsune before glomping Nagi-kun* ^_^ Quite being such a poopy-head Schu Schu *glomp huggles her favorite telepath* ^_^ Here's the update, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^]  
  
[B00g3r: Y0U SP34K L33T! ^_^ If you've ever read Megatokyo then you know what I'm talking about ^_^ Yes I do believe you're right, the words 'The End' are the best place to leave off. But draggin' it on like this creates suspense ^_^ I hope you keeps reading, I'm glad you even read this far ^_^ *Glomp huggles B00g3r*]  
  
[Hana no Ceres: Well we can't get too mad at Youji-baka, he has his good points at times -_-; True Crawford is supposed to be the smart one, and he -is- a pre-cog so you'd think he would have seen that coming, but sometimes when I'm writing the characters seem to do their own thing *sweat drop* And we -all- know how good Crawford is at taking orders neh?]  
  
[Hoshi-sensei: *snaps picture of Hoshi's pyramid* ^_^ Very nice *hands Hoshi a bag full of puffs tissue* here ya go. And I got you puffs so you're nose doesn't get all red and dry ^_^; I'm so glad you're still reading. I don't want to give too much away, but the killer isn't who you'd expect it to be. I don't even know who it is and I'm the one writing this story. Also the killer/rapist isn't using wire, this person's using a cable. (which I guess -is- a wire, but it's thicker than what Youji-kun uses) Mizaki isn't armed with hand-to-hand combat he's just bigger and stronger than Omi-kun and like I stated before, Omi doesn't really know hand-to-hand combat ^_^ I hope that cleared that up. Please keep reading ^_^]  
  
[iZAnaGI: *gives iZAnaGI a box of tissues also and a hug* Here's the update, I hope you stick around for the rest of the story, and don't worry, Omi won't die or anything. He's my fav. Weiss character, I would never be able to bring myself to kill him *glomp huggles Omi-plushie* Don't hate yourself, it not very nice *pouts* Thank you so much for reading] 


	8. Chapter 7

Lee-Primary: LEE-CHAN IS BACK IN ACTION! ^.^  
  
Lee-Secondary: ^.- (= raised eyebrow) che, baka.  
  
L-P: *pouts* that was mean, yami.  
  
L-S: Brat.  
  
L-P: She's so mean... Anyway *glares at her yami* I just wanted to express how happy I am about updating chapter 7 ^ . ^  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"That's it, bitch, take it! Uhn. Take it all, bitch. Oh you like that don't you. Ah. Uhn, so tight. I love fucking you."  
  
Omi cried as his teacher pounded into him from behind. His body was screaming in agony as the car rocked violently with each of the man's brutal thrust.  
  
"Stop, please, just leave me alone." The small blonde choked out.  
  
"I don't think so. You're too good, and I'm not finished yet. So you will take every damn thing I'm giving you, brat." The man sneered as he pulled out almost completely and slammed himself back in harshly, "Cry for me, Omi. I want to hear your tortured screams of pain."  
  
Omi bit down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming. The last thing he wanted to do was give that bastard anything more to humiliate him with. The blue-eyed boy whimpered quietly as Mizaki's blunt fingernails dug into the soft flesh of his thin hips. More bruises to the smooth pale skin.  
  
"Please, please stop. This isn't right." The blonde cried.  
  
"But you're just so fun to ride, my blue-eyed angel." The older of the two panted as he slammed in again.  
  
Omi shut his eyes tight and bit down harder on his lip, hard enough to break the skin, so he wouldn't scream.  
  
"You're my teacher! This is illegal, you could lose your job!" He protested weakly.  
  
Mizaki pulled himself from his student violently, still not sated, and roughly flipped the lithe teen onto his back and yanked his legs apart.  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. -You- are nothing but a low life whore. No one is going to find out about this, so -I- have nothing to worry about. Besides I'm sure even the -principal- would love to get his hands on you." He hissed as he reinserted himself into the small body beneath just as roughly as before, "Now either scream for me or shut up, it's your choice."  
  
A few more brutal thrusts and Mizaki was done, but very disappointed. Omi never did scream for him.  
  
"Get you're clothes on so I can drive you home." He ordered.  
  
Omi slowly sat up wincing and cringing as he pulled his boxers and shorts on.  
  
Once the boy was dressed Mizaki tossed a roll of bills at him and took his seat behind the steering wheel and started up the engine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken stood outside the flower shop sweeping up some of the petals that had carelessly fallen from their perch on the flowers to the cold hard cement. He whistled a tune to himself as he inconspicuously waited for the object of his wet dreams to return home.  
  
He looked up as a tan and brown Volvo pulled up and Omi quickly scurried out of it and snatched up his bag. He turned around and politely said his goodbyes to the man as not to appear out of character to anyone who knew him.  
  
"Hello, Omi. How'd the project go?"  
  
Omi cringed slightly before putting on his fake smile and turning back to his closest friend.  
  
"Great, Ken-kun, it went fine. I managed to get a lot done. Let me put my books away and I'll come help you with the work." Ken nodded as Omi quickly entered the shop.  
  
Omi headed for the back room and scampered up the stairs quickly. He tossed his bag precariously into his room, snatched up a change of clean clothes and scurried down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
The small blonde took a five minute shower, scrubbing himself almost to the point of bleeding. He got himself dried up and dressed in a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt then ran down the stairs quickly and into the shop.  
  
"Hey, Omittchi, what's up?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Konnichi wa Youji-kun. I'm just going to help Ken-kun sweep up the front." The aforementioned boy stated as he threw on one of the mustard-colored aprons.  
  
Youji blinked then chuckled, "He's been out there sweeping all afternoon, anymore and he'll ware away the sidewalk. I don't think it needs to be swept anymore today." He replied as he ruffled the boy's silky blonde locks. "Though we did get a lot of orders in today. I'm sure Aya would appreciate some help with them. Why don't you go help him with that and I'll get Ken in here to take over for me. Now that you're here my shift is over."  
  
"Oh, ok Youji-kun, thank you."  
  
"No problem, now get back there and help the ice queen out."  
  
Omi frowned, "That wasn't very nice Youji-kun."  
  
"Well neither was he when he showered me with the garden hose earlier. Now go get to work."  
  
Omi nodded as he walked to the back where they did flower arrangements.  
  
Youji sighed and shook his head. His old detective skills kicking in as he noticed something was wrong with their youngest member.  
  
First there was the long sleeves the boy had been wearing. Now that might not seem out of the ordinary to most, but anyone who knew Omi, knew that the boy preferred t-shirts over anything.  
  
Second was the boy's skin had lost a good amount of it's color. Sure Omi was never really tan, but he was never really considered pale. But now the boy was as white as a petal of the white roses they sold in the shop.  
  
-Then-, most importantly was the slight discoloration of that blotch of skin under the boy's left eye, the small cut on his bottom lip, and the slight limp in the boy's step. That blotch looked like the beginning of a nasty bruise and he wasn't quite sure what to make of the limp.  
  
Maybe someone was picking on the kid at school, if that was the case Youji knew the boy was more than capable of taking care of himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Konnichi wa, Aya-kun. Where do you want me to start?" Omi asked as he saw the crimson haired young man working at the arrangement table on one of the orders.  
  
Aya looked up from his work, "Hn. Doesn't matter. There's the order list over there. Pick one and get started."  
  
Omi nodded and went over to the sheaf of paper that lay half-hazardously on the edge of the table. The blonde fidgeted slightly as he felt the violet- eyed man's intense gaze scrutinizing him.  
  
"Where'd you get the bruise?" The blunt and ever observant Aya inquired from out of the blue.  
  
Omi jumped at the unexpected question, "Uh. Bruise?" He blinked slightly confused. 'What bruise was Aya talking about, he didn't know of any bruise. oh crapity crap crap!' he cursed as he remembered when Mizaki backhanded him in the classroom.  
  
Aya stood up slowly and walked over to the boy.  
  
Omi started to back away but Aya held him firmly by the wrist. He lifted his free hand to gently cup the boy's soft cheek and ran his thumb across the forming bruise under the blue-eyed boy's left eye.  
  
Aya frowned, "What happened?"  
  
Omi blinked. 'What happened? How do I get out of this? C'mon think.'  
  
"You have a bruise forming." Aya explained.  
  
"Oh." 'Think fast, think fast.' Omi mentally panicked. "That must have been from when my got stuck and I pulled too hard. The thing whacked me in the face pretty hard, but I didn't think it would leave a bruise." He explained in a thoughtful tone. Almost as if he were actually remembering it happening in order to convince the fiery red-head.  
  
"What about your lip?"  
  
"I must have bitten it when the locker door hit me." He added quickly.  
  
"Hn." Was his only response.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went rather uneventful. Aya retrieved an ice pack for the young teen and the two worked on the flower arrangements in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night Omi did more research on their target. He didn't find too much, but he did find some things they could use. It seemed the man chose his victims at random, striking a different town or city each month, taking one boy each time.  
  
What seemed different was that each victim was killed exactly a month after the others. They were abducted the first of the month and raped/murdered on the thirteenth.  
  
Well it was now January twentieth so he had a bit time to find the guy or at least more information on the target.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two pairs of eyes peered down into the missions room from the top of the staircase, one being olive green the other a glowing amethyst. Seeing the light from the computer they knew the youngest member was still hard at work.  
  
"So I see our affections lie in the same place?" The owner of the olive green eyes asked uncertainly.  
  
Amethyst eyes snapped up a bit startled.  
  
"You have feelings for Omi, don't you?" He asked solemnly.  
  
"Hn. What do you mean 'our affections lie in the same place'? I thought you two were just really close friends?"  
  
The younger of the two nervously brushed chocolate-colored locks from his deep green eyes as a light pink hue spread across his lightly tanned cheeks.  
  
"Well I -wish- we were more, but I don't know how he would take such a proposal."  
  
"Why don't you just tell him?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So. Aya, how long have you had feelings for him?"  
  
"Almost as long as I've had feelings for you." The red-head replied flatly.  
  
Ken, startled out of his thoughts at such a blatant discovery, found his face burning with an intense blush, "Y-you l-like me?" He squeaked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, since we just seem to be admitting everything today I might as well confess. Omi's not the only one I hold feelings for, Aya."  
  
"You mean.?"  
  
"Yeah. the feelings mutual."  
  
~tbc~  
  
LEE-PRIMARY: Eh heh heh, what do ya think about that? Cute ne? Ken's so kawaii! *glomps ken-kun* Not nearly as cute as Omi-chan, but almost. ^ . ~  
  
LEE-SECONDARY: *rolls eyes*  
  
[Kaori: Well he doesn't just kick his ass out of fear that Crawford will find out about it and then do something to Aya-chan. YAY! *waves little flag/throws confetti* Kick Mizaki's ass! *checks camera's batteries and loads film* I'm glad you've stayed with me on this story, thank you so much for your support! ^ . ^ *tackle glomps Kaori-chan* ^_^]  
  
[Yami Kitsune: EEEEE! *flying glomp* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! *glomp huggles Omi* so kawaii!  
  
Omi: @_@  
  
L-P: *Looks sheepish* gomen nasai. *hands Yami Kitsune the Frying-Pan-of- DOOM!* Here, now you can protect Omi-chan! ^_^]  
  
[Hoshi-sensei: Don't worry, it'll get happier toward the end ^ . ^ Just hang in there for me *huggles* Actually I'm bouncing off the walls with glee that you've stayed this long ^.^; Yeah his dignity is -almost- gone, but don't worry I'm sure Aya-kun and Ken-kun will be happy to help with that, if ya know what I mean ^ . ~] 


	9. Chapter 8

LEE-PRIMARY: ^ . ^ *peeks around from behind her yami* HI! *waves*  
  
LEE-SECONDARY: *pulls her Hikari into a hug* come here you little idiot.  
  
L-P: yami~ *whines*  
  
L-S: *looks indignant* I'm nice to her and she whines about it?! I am so not appreciated *sigh*  
  
L-P: *blink* she was being nice? *blink blink/looks of realization* Yami, gomen nasai *tackle glomps L-S* I sowwy *big watery chibi eyes*  
  
L-S: *melts* Hn. it's. ok, I guess.  
  
L-P: THANKIES! ^ . ^ Well we're going on vacation (we actually leave tonight) So I wanted to go ahead and introduce chapter 8 to everyone ^_^ I hope ya'll enjoy this chappie, have fun ^ . ~  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Over the next few days both Omi and Youji noticed the residential 'ice queen' and the ex-soccer player were spending a lot more time around one another than usual. Not only that, but they also seemed to act friendlier with each other than what would be deemed 'normal' for them.  
  
"So what's going on with you two?" The oldest member of asked one day while Omi was off at school.  
  
The ex-J leaguer blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Youji snickered knowingly, "I know you and 'red' have got something going." He stated matter-of-factly as he earned himself a pretty little blush on the brunette's tanned face, "I just wanted you to know, the chibi's affections run a little deeper than just friendship. That boy is like a little brother to me. If either one of you ever do anything to hurt him you'll find yourself in a world of pain." As if to put extra emphasis on his point, the lanky blonde popped his knuckles loudly.  
  
Ken almond shaped olive-green eyes took on the size of dinner plates before he was able to stutter out as coherent response as he took on the defensive, "I-I would n-never even -dream- of hurting Omi. N-neither would Aya. We care just as much as -you- do. In fact we care for him beyond a brotherly relationship. But do you have -any- idea how hard it is to tell some one as sweet and perfect as that bishonen how much you love him?" By the end of his tirade, the brunette's eyes were wide with shock that he just expressed that out loud to his friend and ally. I bright shade of pink just seemed to engulf his whole face.  
  
Youji corked an eyebrow at this confession. Now he -knew-, or at least suspected rather, that Hidaka Ken might have some romantic interest in the boy, but -Aya-?! That was completely unexpected. Youji just hoped everything would work out ok and the three of them would finally find some peace and happiness in their crazy and hectic lives.  
  
Being the oldest out of the four of them, Youji felt he had a sense of responsibility over them. He liked to look at himself as the fatherly, er. elder brotherly type figure. He tried to look after the three of them, but most of his concern lay with Omi. Omi was the youngest and most naïve out of them. Even being through all that he had been through, the little assassin was still so innocent and Youji didn't want that spoiled, not for anything.  
  
In the next few minutes the subject of their conversation flew past them with a 'woosh' of air and a small "Tadaima" and up the stair the boy went.  
  
This had to been going on ever since the first day that boy had detention. Everyday after school the small blonde would fly past them and up to the bathroom in search of a shower. He stayed mostly to himself, only talking to any of them when he was spoken to. He also seemed to aquire a lot more bruises that they -knew- weren't from missions.  
  
There was the other factor of the boy sometimes disappearing for hours on end over the weekend. When the boy would get back he looked exhausted and pale (or even flushed on some occasaions) Youji, Ken, and Aya just couldn't understand it. They wanted to know what -fuck- was going on.  
  
Even with Aya's rule up that Omi must always be looked after, they still didn't know what was going on. And that was pretty sad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think you'll like this one." The owner of a deep, masculine voice smirked.  
  
"Hmmm. depends, what's he look like? How old is he?" Another deep voice asked, this one had a more gruff, hard edged sound to it.  
  
"He's rather small, with silky blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. His eyes, I believe, are his best feature. So full of innocents with an underlying dark loneliness. He actually -was- an innocent. I was his first." The first voice answered as the man smirked again, "The boy is seventeen, though he looks younger, and quite flexible. He's also a feisty little one, put up a bit of a struggle at first. All around he's a great fuck."  
  
"Doesn't sound like the type I usually go for, sounds too innocent. Though the way you described his eyes. I'm curious. I must taste this little 'treasure' of yours. You will set me up with him, won't you Mizaki?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Omi. can I talk to you for a minute?" It was hours later, the sun was just about to set. Aya and Youji had left to get dinner.  
  
"Ken-kun? Um. yeah, come in." The boy answered from his seat at the computer, "What did you need, Ken-kun?"  
  
The older boy inhaled deeply before taking a seat on the small blonde's bed.  
  
"I'm worried about you." Ok so that didn't come out as composed as he had hoped, but at least he was getting to the point, ne?  
  
"Nani? Naze?(1)" Omi blinked a bit confused.  
  
"Well you've been acting a bit. strange lately. You know. as if the world were out to get you." Was it just him or did Omi look paler? "There are other things too. Are you having problems at school? I don't mean work wise, I know you would or even could ever have problem with anything like that. I mean with the kids at school, whenever you get home always seem to be bruised or hurt in some way. You don't talk to any of us anymore, you just run to the bathroom."  
  
"Ken-kun."  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here for you, Omi. Youji and Aya are too, even if they don't always seem like to be."  
  
"Uh. H-hai, Ken-kun. I." Omi paused.  
  
"No matter -what- I'll always support your decision, please know that."  
  
"Ken-kun, I. I. I CAN'T!" Crystal tears lined the boy's beautiful blue eyes as he bolted from the bedroom.  
  
"Omi!" The startled brunette jumped up from his spot on the bed and took off after his upset friend. Shit! He hadn't meant to make the boy cry, "Omi wait!"  
  
Ken made it out of the shop just in time to see Omi go crashing into a man stepping out of a car.  
  
The man being none other than Bradley Crawford, wrapped his arms around the frightened, trembling boy and started dragging him into the very car he just stepped out of. He wasn't going to let the blonde get away this time.  
  
The contact received by Crawford startled Omi. The blonde began to struggle violently, but couldn't break the grasp the tall creepy man had on him.  
  
"OMI! NO!" Ken took off after his friend, but he was too late. The brunette just narrowly missed running into the car as it sped off.  
  
"SHIT! OMI!" The green eyed boy fell to his knees as tears of his own fell to the cold cement below him.  
  
LEE-PRIMARY: Shit that was short. Well that's all I've got written so far *sigh* -_-; I promise I'll work on this story while I'm away (I might even get it finished ^ . ~) I would type it up and update it while I'm visiting my family, but they don't have Microsoft word, which is the program I use.  
  
LEE-SECONDARY: Yeah yeah, just get to the 'thank you' thing you do so you can update.  
  
L-P: In the words of Aya-sama "Quite your bitching."  
  
L-S: O.O! Excuse me, but I believe -I- am the yami, not you, submit bitch!  
  
L-P: Grrrr. *growls* Anyway, on to my reviewers ^_^  
  
[Yami Kitsune: *glomp* I know this was short, but I hope you liked it anyway ^ . ^ I needed to give Omi a break on the rape scenes (even though it's still implied, so it's more like I'm giving the readers a break *sweat drop*) Oh how I do enjoy Omi torture *contended sigh* Thank you for reader so far ^ . ^ As for Mizaki. You'll just have to keep reading to find out his fate ^ . ~]  
  
[Evil Cheshire Cat: *tackle glomps* Another chappie to add to the 'evil Omi torture' So how you like? Good good? ^ . ^ I'll keep updating if ya'll keep reviewing ^ . ~ (Well I won't be able to update if I finish the story *sweat drop*)]  
  
[Kaori: Oh how I love 3-somes ^ . ~ They're just so fun ^_^ Yeah, Ken's not to bright.  
  
Ken-kun: *pops out of no where* What do ya mean I'm not too bright! I'm plenty bright! See I was the one to go and talk to Omi.  
  
L-S: *snickers* yeah and look what happened.  
  
K-k: *sweat drops* oh. yeah. that, but I'll get him back, I swear!  
  
L-P: *pats Ken-kun on the back in a reassuring manner* Sure ya will Ken- kun, I believe in you. You and Aya-kun and Youji-kun will rescue our beautiful little angel, won't they Kaori-chan? ^ . ~ (And then Aya, Ken, and Omi will be together at last ^ . ~)  
  
L-S/K-k: *sweat drop*  
  
L-P: YAY! *glomp hugs Kaori-chan* I am so happy I have your support ^ . ^]  
  
[Hana no Ceres: Oooo tea~ What kind? *bright chibi eyes*  
  
L-S: That kind that's in a mug.  
  
L-P: *bops her yami* I already know that, you meanie *scowls/turns back to hana with her normal sugar-high like expression* It looks like you were right about Mizaki-sensei, he -is- connected in some way. She is very observant, isn't she yami?  
  
L-S: *rolls eyes* Hn.  
  
L-P: *rolls eyes* Don't mind her, she's always like that. I'm glad you're still with us ^_^ Don't worry, though I may torture Omi a lot more, I think Ken and Aya will be able to help him through it. Omi's a tough kid.]  
  
[Oni-baka: ^ . ^ *squeals* YOU LIKE MY FIC! *flying glomp* Of course I won't kill Omi. I can read Weiss death fics, but I just don't have the heart to write them. Here's the update, and I'll try to update as soon as I get back from vacation ^ . ~] 


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Tadaima!" Youji's voice rang freely through the apartment section of the Koneko as he and Aya stepped in with two bags of take-out in hand, "Dinner time!"  
  
Youji scratched the back of his head in thought as he looked over to the ice-cold red-head, "Where are those two?" In return for his question all Youji received were a shrug and a blank look.  
  
"Ken?!... Omi?!" Youji called again as he started for the living room.  
  
Youji and Aya entered the living room; they both noticed the hunched over, dark figure resting on the couch.  
  
Approaching cautiously, Youji timidly called out, "Ken?"  
  
Aya flipped on the light switch introducing the two young men to the brown haired youth's state.  
  
Ken was indeed hunched over, his head resting in his hands as his tense body shuddered every once in a while.  
  
Aya scurried over to Ken and took a seat on the couch next to the obviously upset younger male, as Youji knelt down on the floor next to the ex-soccer player.  
  
"Ken, what are you doing in the dark? What happened?" Aya asked with a slight hint of concern in his deep stoic voice.  
  
"H-he t-took him." Was all the younger could seem to stutter.  
  
"Ken? Who are you talking about?... Are you ok? You don't look so good."  
  
"Crawford. he just. he scooped him up and took off." Ken answered in a far off whisper as a violent shudder racked his body.  
  
The two older males could sense the tears in his voice and automatically knew who he was talking about.  
  
It was Aya who came out of his trance first. The young red-head put his arms around the younger man comfortingly, allowing the young brunette to lean against him.  
  
"What happened?" He asked calmly as he held onto his lover.  
  
"I. I was talking to him, you know, so I could figure out what' been bothering him lately. He got a little upset and took off. I chased after him and just as I got through the shop doors I saw Crawford exit a car and grab him. He struggled but Crawford wouldn't let go of him." Ken choked down a sob as he buried his face into Aya's strong chest.  
  
Aya, who was rubbing Ken's back soothingly, stopped their movement as he looked to Youji with an angry fire in his eyes that seemed to rival the one he had when they saw Takatori, Reji.  
  
Youji's hands balled into fist as his own body trembled with anger and fear. His anger, no doubt, directed at Crawford and fear for what the bastard might do to Omi.  
  
"How are we gonna get him back? We don't even know where the bastard is." Youji stated icily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey crawfish. Where ya been?"  
  
"Knock it off Schuldig, and the name's Crawford, you ignoramus."  
  
"Ooh, ouch you wound me, Craw, you really do." The fiery red-head responded sarcastically as he teasingly rubbed up against Schwarz's stern leader. After receiving the glare he always seemed to get from the American, Schuldig left the room in search for his young lover.  
  
Finding the boy in his own room, Schuldig entered with a dark expression.  
  
Nagi blinked, confused, "What's wrong, Schu?" The young teen asked.  
  
"Crawford is one sick bastard." He said aloud.  
  
"Well yeah, but we already knew that. But you don't usually think about that everyday."  
  
"True, but I think this would have to be the worst he's ever done."  
  
"Enough with the suspense already, Schu, what did he do this time?"  
  
"Do you know if Weiss is still hiding out in that flower shop?"  
  
"Yeah, I believe they still are.. Why?"  
  
"Can you get me the number for said flower shop?"  
  
Nagi looked up at his lover warily, "Of course I can, but I ask you again. Why?"  
  
"It would seem Crawfish has taken a liking to our dear little kitten."  
  
The small teen's eyes grew twice their size before he was able to utter a word in his stupor, "W-what has h-he done?"  
  
"I'll tell you once we get the rest of Weiss together. Now hurry up and get in contact with them, I'm sure they're missing him terribly."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What have you done with him?! Where's Omi?!"  
  
"Hey, calm down. We're worried about the little kitten too." Schuldig said as he raised his hands in a sign of peace.  
  
The young ex-J leaguer had the decency to look a bit stunned as he let go of the telepath's lapels.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"I always knew Crawford was a sick bastard, but I never once thought he would go this far." The fiery red-head started.  
  
"What do you mean? What does Crawford plan to do with Omi?" Youji asked tensely.  
  
"Are you absolutely certain you want to know?"  
  
Aya glared at the telepath, so he went on.  
  
"Turns out our residential bastard has been selling the little angel."  
  
"What do you mean? How do you know this?" Ken asked fearfully as Nagi looked at Schuldig wide-eyed.  
  
"Now Crawford was able to put up a mental block against me, yes, but I've been training my power and now when I come in contact with him I can read his mind as well, just not as thoroughly as I can read all of yours." Schuldig explained, "The boy has only had one customer so far, from what I could tell, but I can only guess that Crawford kidnapped him in order to gain more than just a few ours and one customer."  
  
"So you mean. Crawford's been prostituting Omi?" Youji asked half in disbelief and half in pure rage.  
  
Schuldig nodded.  
  
"How'd this happen?" Muttered Ken. He felt a burning, white-hot anger building up inside him. Oh how he was going to make Crawford pay.  
  
"I'm a mind reader, I can't see the past and I lost my connection before I could delve deeper into Bradley's mind. Though from what I've gathered this happened while the kid was at school. Bradley's can see licks of the future, perhaps he saw something the boy was fated to that day and took advantage of the situation."  
  
"But what could he have seen that would open up a window for him to start this mess?" Aya asked in his normal icy tone as he moved towards Schuldig dangerously.  
  
"Easy red, I told you I. don't. Know." The telepath defended.  
  
"Well, do you have any idea where Crawford might have taken him?" Nagi asked timidly.  
  
"Ahhh, that's where you come in Nagi-kins, I need you to use that incredibly intelligent brain of yours to old master creepiness." Schuldig smirked then frowned as he added, "Oh and Nagi, I want you to stay as far away as possible from Crawford. I don't want him getting any funny ideas about you also."  
  
The petite brunette nodded his agreement. The slender telekinetic never really did care too much for Crawford, and even though he knew Schwarz and Weiss were supposed to be enemies, Nagi didn't really hate Weiss. If anything, Nagi sort of envied the seemingly close-nit relationship his rivals held.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A pair of dulled true-blue eyes slowly fluttered open as the small owner of those very eyes came more awake and alert to his surroundings. He had no idea where he was and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know, either.  
  
Omi wriggled around only to find his legs were tied together tightly at the ankles and his hands were tied, just as tightly as his ankles were, above his head to what he was guessing was the headboard of the bed he was currently tied down to.  
  
He heard a door close not too far off in the distance and footsteps approaching the room he was being held in. The door opened and a dim light was flicked on.  
  
"So you're awake. I thought you would be out a bit longer, perhaps I underestimated you. No matter, this works out much better." Came a smooth, dark voice. Omi turned his head to face the newcomer and found Bradley Crawford, pimp extraordinaire, lounging against the doorframe.  
  
"W-were am I?" Omi winced at how raspy and tired his voice sounded in his ears, "How did I get here? Untie me now!"  
  
"Crawford moved forward and sat down on the bed next to Omi's vulnerable form.  
  
"I will not untie you." He stated simply as he started the gently caress the boy's smooth, pale cheek, "As for how and where you are. I brought you here to my apartment."  
  
"Won't the three wonder what's going on?" Blue eyes glared furiously, showing that the boy wasn't completely broken just yet.  
  
"No, this is where I stay when I get frustrated with those idiots." The older male explained, "They do not know where we are, I doubt they even know I have you."  
  
"Why did you take me away? Why did you bring me here?" Omi demanded as he tried desperately to move away from Crawford's now traveling hands, "Don't touch me, you sick pedophile."  
  
Crawford smacked the small blonde across the face before responding in heated anger, "Who do you think you are?! I own you, do not forget that." He spat in the young boy's face. Glaring at the teen, Crawford stood up and retrieved a knife from his pocket. He walked to the end of the bed, cut the ropes around Omi's ankles, setting the boy's legs free. "You have a customer." He sneered as he left the room and the glaring teen.  
  
~TBC  
  
LEE-PRIMARY: *hides behind L-S* I'm so terribly sorry it took me so long to update this. *BIG chibi watery eyes* Please don't be too mad at me, I've had quite a bit going on, not to mention I had to avoid my brother (he kept trying to read it over my shoulder, he's 11 years old and he's a homophobe). But not to worry, I am almost done this fic ^ . ^ This would be the first story I've ever finished, Yippee *jumps up and down*  
  
LEE-SECONDARY: *rolls eyes* My Hikari is insane.  
  
L-P: I have a favor to ask you, dear readers. If it's not too much to ask, could I possibly leave the 'thank yous' for the end of the story? By the time I'm finished with these chapters I'm just so tired (and anxious to go read those other lovely yaoi fanfics ^ . ~) I promise I won't forget anyone in those reviews *pleading eyes* Though I would like to give a great big THANK YOU! To those who have taken the time to read and review this story *glomp huggles* ^ . ^ 


	11. Chapter 10

Li-Chan: I LIVE~! (wow, I have so many different aliases, I'm gonna end up confusing myself -_-' Ok I'll cut the small pointless chatter short so you can get to reading ^-^ Hope you enjoy the update, even though it is rather short ^-^;

Chapter 10

A few days had passed with both the three members of Weiss and the three members of Schwarz growing incredibly frustrated.

Nagi being the young genius he is had found the motel their leader had gone to, only to find that it had already been 'evacuated' so to say.  Crawford, being as is a precog, had easily evaded their attempts to catch him. He slipped through their fingers like water.  

This same routine seemed to drag on for quite a bit.  As if to mock them, Crawford wouldn't bother to tidy anything up, therefore leaving plenty of evidence for the young men to find as proof of what happened in the various motel rooms.

The only item that seemed to stay persistent through all of their raids was a bloody strand of rope laying directly in the center of the motel room's double-bed.

Gathering up every shred of evidence, kritiker now had the ability to track down these 'Customer' Crawford had lined up, and have them arrested for Statutory rape.

It was a Thursday night; the men of Weiss and Schwarz sat in the mission's room of the small flower shop.  Ken and Yohji occupied the couch, Aya stood in his well visited corner of the basement while Schuldig hogged the cozy reclining chair.  Farfarello sat atop a coffee table closest to Schuldig as he played with his favorite gold-toned retractable blade.  Nagi sat at Omi's computer, hacking away at the keys searching for Crawford's next hit-place.

Crawford had been dodging them by using his customers names when reserving and signing into the Motels, but Nagi had managed to find him through security cameras in certain buildings while the others either asked for descriptions from the desk clerk (Weiss members) Scar the crap out of the workers (Farfarello) or read the employee's mind (Schuldig).

"What's today?"  Ken asked.  He wasn't sure why, but for some reason not yet dawning on his exhausted mind the date was important.

"Thursday."  Yohji slurred tiredly.

"No, not the day, the date?"

"January 31st I believe."  Aya stated a bit confused as a look of panic crossed his brunette boyfriend's facial features.

"Why, What's so important about it Kenken?" Yoji asked a bit confused.

"You both read the information Omi printed out about the rapist, right?"

"Yeah what about it?" Yohji asked.

Aya's violet eyes snapped up to meet Ken's, "Tomorrow's the first of February."

Ken nodded as Yohji looked even more confused, "Yeah so?"

"Meaning the rapist is going to take his newest victim tomorrow, you idiot."  Schuldig intercepted as he read Ken's mind. 

Yohji growled looking as if he wanted to claw Schuldig's eyes out.

"Schu, I don't think we should be insulting them.  It's not helping the situation at all."  Nagi stated quietly but with hint of a scold to it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you absolutely positive he'll be ready for me by tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I've spoken to his pimp already.  He has agreed to allow you as much time as you wish as long as you keep the boy alive."

"I guess that's reasonable."

"He's holding the boy at the Jinsenguru Motel.  Meet me there at eight-thirty tomorrow nght."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crawford was cutting the weak young blonde's bindings in their newest motel room rather agitatedly.  Omi was the slightest bit nervous as the pre-cog was using a very very sharp knife in order to cut through the thick rope, a blade sharp it would have no problem slicing through his smooth skin like a hot knife through butter.

"You have another customer tonight, Weiss." He stated, "Have fun…"  

Omi glared at the man with all the furry his weak form could muster, which was surprisingly quite a bit for the state he was in, though it still did not look threatening in the least the older male whom, in return to the look, just laughed a mocking laugh and left the room.

In the pre-cogs place stood a gruff looking man in his mid-forties.  His eyes were empty except for the slight glimmer of lust and violence in their faded grey depths.  His doughy pink face held a dazed and creepy-looking smile, telling the boy that he was in for quite some trouble, for how long he did not know.  His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the man remove a small bag from his shoulder that he had not seen before. From that bag the man pulled what looked to be two reels of cable of moderate thickness. 

Alarms started going off in Omi's head as the man padded heavily to the bed and covered his mouth with a cloth doused with ether.  He gasped, his head swimming with the light-heated sensation the chemical brought to him, he commanded himself not to breathe the stuff in anymore, but he couldn't help it as he sucked in another lungful of air his body demanded it needed to clear his head of the first breathe he had inhaled.

Black specs danced across his vision as he fought off unconsciousness, and failed miserably.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Omi came back to the land of consciousness he found himself tied up with the very same wire he has seen the man pull from the bag. 

The cord was wrapped around his throat uncomfortable tight then crossed behind his back tying his hands together then crossed again to tie around his ankles separately so his knees were bent and legs were spread apart baring all.  This position left completely open and vulnerable.  It also told him exactly who his customer was.

A/N: Muwahahahahahahahaha, I am evil~!... oh don't worry I'll have the next chapter real soon, I didn't mean for it to take this long to get updated to begin with. With work and school there really hasn't been a whole lot of time to do anything, but I'm back now, and teaching myself how to juggle it all ^.~ well trying to anyway *sweatdrop* Thank you so much for all of whom have reviewed, I appreciate it so much *huggles everyone of her reviewers ^-^


	12. Chapter 11

K-F-P: I am so so sorry for the wait, I honestly did not mean to take so long to update this fic huggles all of her reviewers… backs away cautiously from the angry ones I know this is short but I plan to have another chapter out soon… I just don't know how soon sweatdrop

* * *

Chapter 11

"You are just too pretty. I simply must have a picture of you." The man stated as he snapped a couple of pictures of the young blonde from each different angle.

"You're insane." The boy growled as best he could in his weakened state.

The man's weathered gray eyes darkened in anger. He was not one to take being insulted lightly. "That might be so, but at least I'm not the one tied down about to be fucked so hard into strangling one's self." He hissed.

Omi surveyed the situation, knowing what the man had said was true, for every time he would even slightly move his arm or his leg it put a strain on the cord causing it to pull tighter around his throat.

Omi had been counting down the days that he had been here, the man for some strange reason had posted a day-by-day calendar, allowing Omi to see what day it was. The blue-eyed assassin was curious, yet relieved, as to why the man hadn't done away with him yet. It was February 13th, according to his research he should have been dead, his cold body waiting for someone to find.

"Shouldn't I be dead by now?" The question spilled from his lips before he could gain control on what he had meant to say. The teen was as curious as a kitten and had a must-know-everything complex to uphold. He figured if he was to die then it was only a given that he should know why his research had apparently failed him and why the man had chosen him.

"Are you really that eager for a taste of the underworld, pet?" The man asked, amusement clearly portrayed in his mannerisms.

"That's not what I meant." An icy-glare found the man, "I've researched you, Gozonbro-san, according to the autopsy reports you're victims were all raped and murdered at the exact tween of the twelfth and thirteenth of February. Then found the afternoon of the Thirteenth, bodies already chilled from the lack of life. I must say though, you clean your tracks well, considering you're still a bother to the public." The man wore a look of surprise; he did not expect the kid to know so much. Omi continued, if he was going to die then he wanted answers, and this seemed to be the only way to get them. "I'm curious to figure out how you managed to do that in such a short period of time… While we're on the topic of questions I have another one for you… Why me?"

"What makes you think I'm going to answer you're petty questions?" The man scoffed, "And what do you mean 'why me'? Why not you?" He said returning the boy's glare.

"Why did you pick me? If I'm gonna die I would at least like to know why. All you're previous victims were alike, they all had the same seductive lure about them and I know I sure as hell do not, so I'm curious to know what made you chose me."

"You're right, you're look is not what I'd normally go for. But you have something different and I'm curious to know what it is. You hold a more innocent appearance, but with something underneath. This case was a little more personal though, an acquaintance of mine told me of you and you're enigmatic eyes. When he described you're eyes to me I knew I had to have you."

"So why am I not dead yet?"

"Like I said, you're a special case. I couldn't let you die the same day as the others because you are not the same as the others. You will have a day of your very own. You have taken note to what day tomorrow is, haven't you?"

* * *

K-F-P: Short, ne?


	13. Chapter 12

**K-F-P:** **::coughs:: I hate being sick! I really really do ::sniffle:: Ok well here it is. At long last I have finally had the time to sit and type this chapter out sighs**

**Chapter 11**

"What was that? You found the next complex?! Well where is it?" The brunette sped up on his motorcycle in the direction the young telekinetic had told him.

'God I hope you're still alive Omi.'

* * *

Gozonbro slowly slid the belt from the loops of his pants, dropping noisily onto the floor so the vulnerable blonde could hear it. "It's time, my beautiful little victim."

He unfastened his pants, dropping them to his knees and positioned himself between Omi's wide-spread legs.

The cord squeezing Omi's throat as his whole body tensed up due to the intrusion cut off the young blonde's scream of pain. He coughed and sputtered for air as his attacker smoothed his hair away from his face in a mockingly gentle manner.

"Shh it's ok. You're pain will all be over soon." He cooed.

Omi flinched away from the touch and winced as the cord lightly cut into his throat. He tried to calm himself down and relax as much as one could in these circumstances so as not to choke himself further. The cord was uncomfortably tight, but no longer restraining his windpipe.

'Please find me before its too late… Not like this, I don't want to die like some dirty whore.' Hi mind cried as he prayed his teammates would have figured out his whereabouts by now.

* * *

Aya unsheathed his katana, Ken flexed his claws, and Youji drew out his wire as the three Schwarz just stared down their former leader.

"Step out of the way, Pre-cog."

"My client is not finished yet, Abyssinian."

"What you are doing is wrong, Crawford. Bombay is a minor, and this man isn't even one of ours."

The man slid his glasses up, smirking at the young brunette, "Nagi, all this time I thought you hated Bombay. Why the change of heart?"

Schuldig glared at the older man, "I never thought you'd sink so low, Bradley. He's just a child. You always tell me that we haven't time or use of our own fun, but yet you turn around and do this? How is this helping us? Why do this?"

"My my, has the guilty one grown a conscience? Doing this will break Bombay, without Bombay Weiss is no threat to us."

"I thought you said Weiss was never a threat to us. Why the sudden change?" Nagi was confused.

Farfarello toyed with his blade boredly, "Just flick him out of the way." He stated as he carved another wound into his already mutilated forearm.

Nagi jerked back a bit shocked that Farfarello had voiced an intelligent comment before calling up his powers and forcefully shoving Crawford to the side and holding him still, "Go! I don't know how long I can hold him!" He cried as he thrust his hands in front of him.

Schuldig, Aya, Ken and Youji ran for the door as Farfarello sauntered up to Crawford, licking the blood from his blade before smirking up at the man, "This is going to be fun…"

Crawford's eyes went wide as Farfarello stabbed the thin dagger into his right shoulder.

Ken stopped as he heard a loud shocked and pain filled cry from outside.

"Keep moving it was only Crawford. Farfarello is having his fun." The German shouted before he gasped and went to his knees as his mind was hit furiously with mixed thoughts and feelings. Turmoil, fear, pain, pleading, screaming, pleasure and laughter filled his mind before he threw up his mental shields, "This way!" He gasped as he drug himself up off the floor and threw open a door leading to a staircase.

"He's in one of the cheaper rooms. Down this way!" The four men raced down to the basement level.

'Since when do hotels have rooms in the basement?' Ken thought to himself as he ran down the stairs and through the door.

The four stopped in their tracks and looked around.

"Now what?" The men were now faced with a long corridor with many doors.

Schuldig shushed the blonde playboy and focused his mind, "He was unconscious when he was brought here. He doesn't know what the room number is."

They heard a scream from down the hall and they took off in a dead run, "I guess we just follow the screaming." The German huffed earning him a glare from the other redhead.

They turned to the right as they heard another scream.

"How many rooms does this place have?!" Ken growled as he became even more frustrated.

They each took a door at the very end of the hall and kicked them open. Schuldig being the only one with success. He sent a telepathic message to the others and all four ran into the room apartment like room and noticed a door that was open a crack.

Aya was livid; he could hear his little Omitchi's pained whimpers and the man's cruel laughter.

They threw the door open allowing it to bang heavily against the wall, scaring the man that, the moment before, had been pounding mercilessly into the now unconscious assassin.

Omi was lying on the rumpled bed, face turned away from the door, unnaturally pale body tied up the way the pictures from the missions folder showed the other boy's to be.

Ken, being the hot-head he is, rushed the man, tearing him away from Omi.

The man fought back with more strength than the ex-soccer player had anticipated, though he was still no match for Youji's wire and Aya's sharp blade.

As the three finished off the rapist/murderer Schuldig carefully removed the cords from Omi and checked his pulse and breathing.

The blonde's heart beat was incredibly weak and he wasn't breathing. A minute or so passed as Schuldig performed rescue breathing and still nothing. It took three minutes before the seventeen year old started coughing; cornflower blue eyes fluttered lazily just barely focusing on his savior before closing again.

The telepath sighed, the boy was alive, just barely. He wrapped the small boy into the dirty blanket and cradled him as the blonde trembled and struggled with air.

"It's ok kitten, you're safe now. It's all over." He soothed as he attempted to calm the boy's tortured mind. He checked the boy's pulse again, still very weak, and the boy's breathing was pathetic and wheezy.

Youji was too stunned to move, his mind working over time as he tried to think of something to say.

Aya glared at the cooling corpse and approached Schuldig, "How is he?"

"Omi… Aya we need to get him to a doctor." Ken whispered.

Aya made a move to take the remove the small burden from the telepath's arms.

"You just worry about driving the car, red."

Violet eyes glared coldly but the katana wielding assassin gave in reluctantly.

"Should we take him to the hospital to be treated? Or is that too risky?" Ken asked unsure.

As they stepped outside they were faced with Nagi's exhausted form slumped on the hard pavement, Farfarello looking vacant as always as he stared down at Crawford's bloody form.

Crawford twitched as he held his wounded shoulder. He had a few other injuries, but none too serious. He had fought Nagi's bond until the young boy became exhausted and collapsed. This allowed him to further avoid serious injury from the silver haired mental case.

He had almost gotten through to his former colleague, trying to turn his warped mind when Weiss and that traitor had stepped out.

Schuldig motioned with a jerk of his head for Farfarello to attend to Nagi as he made his way to the car.

"Where do you think you're going with my treasure?" Crawford snapped.

"You mean you're whore." Farfarello corrected nonchalantly as he lifted Nagi up with ease.

Youji and Ken winced, Aya refused to show any sign that he had even heard the maniac's input.

"Oh yes that's right. My whore, thank you Farfarello."

Ken's body tensed as Aya reached for his Katana.

Before anyone could move Crawford pulled a pistol from his blazer took aim and fired sending Siberian to the ground.

* * *

**That's it for now and Omi is still alive! Don't know about Ken-kun though… I will try to update again soon. And I only feel slightly guilty about that cliffhanger… ok so I feel very guilty… ::sweat drop::**


End file.
